The present invention relates to structural members, particularly beams and other similar members used in construction. The structural member can be used in cars, houses or other areas where strong rigid structural members are needed. The structural members may be made in a variety of sizes, strengths and weights.
Structural members are frequently used in construction today. However, there exist few basic structural members, and few developments of the basic members have been made.
Rectangular cut lumber, in conjunction with I beams, box beams, rectangular metal members, and combinations thereof comprise the extent of the structural members available today. While these building materials are generally adequate for most purposes, it would be desirable to have a structural member which is rigid along its axial length, but allows torsional flexibility, while maintaining light weight and structural integrity. Such a structural member has now been developed.